Une vie sans lui
by Manayelle
Summary: Bella aimerait se donner à 100% dans sa relation avec Jasper. Mais son ancienne relation avec Edward la hante. Elle va donc essayer de le retrouver pour avoir le coeur net et pouvoir commencer son histoire avec Jasper sur de bonne base. Mais Edward lui donnera-t-il les explications qu'elle souhaite? Jasper sera-t-il attendre Bella? Arrivera-t-elle à choisir entre Edward ou Jasper ?
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** :

 _Peux-t-on être amoureuse de deux personnes ? Je l'espère de tout mon cœur sinon, je ne serais jamais plus heureuse... J'aime cet homme plus que ma propre vie, mais il m'a abandonné. Puis, il y a ce gars qui revient à chaque fois, même quand je lui dis les pires atrocités qu'ils puissent exister. J'aimerais tellement l'aimer comme il m'aime..._

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

* * *

Il n'est que 21h30, mais je vais me coucher. Je porte son t-shirt comme quasiment tous les soirs. Son odeur n'est plus dessus, mais j'aime le porter quand même. A force de le porter depuis un an et demi, l'odeur a disparu pour faire place à la mienne et celle de ma lessive. Je baisse le volet de mon salon, et monte vers ma chambre. Ma maison me semble bien vide sans un bruit. Lorsque j'ai emménagé dans cette immense maison, ce n'était que temporaire, dans le but de me trouver quelque chose de plus petit mais 7 mois après, je suis toujours là, et je commence à m'habituer à tout cet espace. J'y prends mes marques peu à peu.

Je passe rapidement dans la salle de bains pour un brin de toilettes avant de me coucher. La salle de bain est la seule pièce que je trouve minuscule dans cette maison. Avoir une si grande maison et une toute petite salle de bains... je n'aime pas ça. Dans la prochaine maison, je voudrais une plus grande salle d'eau mais pour le moment, je me contente de celle-là. Je me contente de ce que l'on me donne.

Ma chambre ressemble à un champ de bataille. Des vêtements traînent un peu partout, des bouteilles d'eau vides jonchent mes tables de nuits et quelques livres sont empilés au pied de mon lit. Je branche mon ordinateur et je le pose sur mon grand lit. Il est à l'image de la maison. Trop grand pour moi toute seule. Je dépose mon téléphone sur un des oreillers et cherche après une série à regarder pour m'endormir.

Lorsque que j'en trouve une, je m'allonge et regarde vers le plafond. Les larmes commencent à couler silencieusement le long de mon visage. Chaque soir, c'est le même rituel. Chaque soir, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans ce chagrin qui m'étouffe et qui finira par me tuer. Je n'arrive pas à faire face à autant de douleur. Ma vie ne se résume plus qu'à lui. Aux souvenirs que j'ai avec lui. Je n'arrive pas à faire ce deuil de la relation.

Mon cours de psychologie m'a appris qu'il y avait quatre étapes dans la rupture d'une relation qui sont accepter la rupture, planifier les arrangements de la rupture, accepter la séparation physique et enfin accepter la rupture émotionnelle. Je n'ai même pas franchi la première et je voudrais déjà être à la dernière étape. Chaque soir, je me rends compte que je mens un peu plus à tout le monde en disant que je vais bien. Mais n'est-ce pas le but de la vie ? Souffrir tout en résistant à cette souffrance ?

Les larmes continuent de couler lorsque je me demande ce qu'il fait ? A-t-il toujours ses mauvaises habitudes de vivre la nuit et dormir le jour ? Fume-t-il toujours autant ? Mange-t-il toujours trois repas durant la nuit, en plus du repas du soir ? Est-il toujours aussi adepte des réseaux sociaux ? Ignore-t-il tous les appels qu'il reçoit comme à son habitude ?

Je me rappelle de tous ces petits défauts qui faisaient de lui une personne parfaite. J'essaye de me souvenir des bons moments que j'ai eu avec lui, mais je n'y arrive pas. Le seul souvenir qui me reste, c'est lors de mon anniversaire. La souffrance qu'il m'a infligé. J'aurai préféré être battue à mort plutôt que d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. J'aurai préféré être battue à mort, plutôt que de voir son air désolé. J'aurai préféré cent mille fois de mourir ce jour-là surtout lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

Pourtant, c'était la dernière fois que je sentais son corps contre le mien.

Comment accepter la rupture lorsque l'on a reçu aucune explication ? Comment accepter la séparation lorsque l'on ne comprend pas les raisons ?

Je me tourne sur le côté, face à mon ordinateur et regarde les personnages qui jouent. Je me plonge dans l'épisode et je finis par m'endormir face à toutes ces questions sans réponse.

* * *

 **Coucou tous le monde !**

 **Voilà, j'ai l'intention de commencer une nouvelle fiction, et j'aimerai votre avis sur le prologue? Trouvez-vous qu'il est alléchant ? Est-ce qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite ?**

 **Je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance mais j'ai une idée de ce vers où va aller mon histoire. Puisque c'est un peu la mienne que je raconte dans ces quelques lignes.**

 **J'aimerai vraiment votre avis. Si cela vous plait, je continuerai à poster les chapitres et je prendrai de l'avance une fois que mes examens seront finis.**

 **Bonne soirée à tout le monde**

 **Manayelle**


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà_

 _j'ai eu beaucoup de followers et j'espère avoir quelques commentaires pour ce chapitre._

 _C'est une entrée en matière. Vous allez comprendre un peu les relation qu'entretient Bella avec ses prétendants._

 _La suite de l'histoire n'est pas totalement planifiée mais j'ai une idée assez précise._

 _Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et j'espère un petit avis à la fin._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Manayelle_

* * *

POV Bella

Je conduisais vers chez Jasper, avec la certitude que je faisais une erreur. J'allais encore une fois le faire souffrir et me faire souffrir par la même occasion. Qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête de lui avoir envoyer un message ? Je savais qu'il allait me demander si je pouvais passer, qu'il allait piquer une crise si je disais non et qu'on allait se disputer pour la énième fois depuis un an.

Mais je l'avais quand même fait parce que depuis trois semaines, il ne m'avait pas envoyé de message. Pas de crise, pas de signe de vie et malgré tout, ça me manquait. Puis, aujourd'hui en allant sur Facebook, j'avais vu un nouveau statut venant de lui et une nouvelle photo qu'il avait posté et je me demandais s'il pensait à moi. Alors j'avais envoyé ce foutu message.

Je pris la sortie d'autoroute qui menait au village de Jasper. Il ne restait que trois kilomètres et un message « je suis là » et je le verrais. Même si je n'aimais pas me l'avouer, il me manquait. Ces taquineries me manquaient ainsi que son air boudeur quand je refusais de faire quelque chose avec lui ou que je disais que j'allais rentrer.

Le problème avec Jasper, c'est qu'il m'aimait trop. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce déferlements de sentiments sur moi. Puis Jasper voulait toujours être avec moi. Il ne comprenait pas que j'avais une vie à côté et que passer toutes mes journées avec lui m'énervaient et m'ennuyaient aussi, il faut se l'avouer.

J'aimais Jasper à petite dose. Enfin, la présence de Jasper, essentiellement. Le voir une fois de temps en temps ne me dérangeait pas mais pas tous les jours. Or, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait. C'est pourquoi, en envoyant ce message, je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer : j'irai le voir, on parlerait ensemble un moment, il me ferait des avances qu'à coût sûr je refuserais puis je partirais et il m'inonderait de messages.

Je tournais à gauche et entrais dans sa rue. J'avais pour habitude de me garer un peu avant la maison de son père. J'envoyais le message fatidique « je suis là » et j'attendis. Il se montra deux minutes plus tard. Il était magnifique comme à chaque fois. Un jeans noir avec un t-shirt sombre et ces cheveux blonds qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus. Sa démarche était certaine pour venir jusqu'à ma voiture. Il leva les yeux pour croiser les miens en avançant et un demi sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Mon Dieu, qu'il était beau ! Et dans quel merdier m'étais-je encore mise, pensais-je pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte de la voiture.

\- Salut !

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, très proche des lèvres. Ça aussi, c'était un rituel : on ne se voyait plus depuis un moment, et lorsque l'on se rencontrait, il me faisait la bise pour ensuite m'embrasser quelques minutes après.

\- Bonjour, tu vas bien ?

\- Bien et toi ?

On parla quelques minutes de tout et de rien, puis il me demanda ce que je voulais faire. Voilà encore un rituel entre nous : je n'aimais pas être avec lui en public alors la plupart du temps, j'espérais que l'on reste dans la voiture ou que l'on retourne chez moi pour parler.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, il en décida autrement. Il voulait aller au centre commercial pas loin de chez lui pour acheter un nouveau jeu pour son fils.

Jasper a un fils de six ans. Il a la garde partagée avec la maman, qu'il ne voit plus. Son fils vient bien souvent du mercredi au samedi, voir au dimanche de temps à autre. Maria, la maman du fils de Jasper, n'aime pas avoir son enfant trop souvent. Une histoire bien compliquée et je ne comprends pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

Je prends donc la direction du centre commercial où l'on s'est rencontré la première fois. L'après-midi fut plutôt agréable. On s'est chamaillé, on a rigolé et il a mangé deux sandwichs garnis pour combler sa grande faim, comme il le disait si bien.

J'aimais ce jeu du chat et de la souris avec lui. Il me cherchais tout le temps, esquivait des gestes ambigus tout en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il reluquait mes fesses dans un rayon et me disait combien elles étaient belles dans un autre. Jasper ressemblait à un grand enfant. Il se comportait comme tel tout du moins. Mais, je passais un agréablement moment avec lui comme la plupart du temps.

Puis, nous arrivâmes dans le rayon pour articles pour bébé. J'adorai m'émerveiller devant les articles de bébés comme les poussettes, les habits, les tapis d'éveil.

\- Il faudrait que je te fasse un bébé, blagua Jasper.

\- Pardon ? Demandai-je surprise.

\- Un bébé, ça te dit pas ? Demanda-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

Je restai choquée de sa demande... si spontanée. Je voulais un bébé. À un moment donné, j'avais eu envie d'un bébé plus que tout au monde. Puis j'avais compris qu'un bébé n'était pas la solution pour un couple instable. Alors avoir un bébé avec Jasper, alors qu'on était même pas en couple, ce n'était pas pensable. Inimaginable !

\- Je ne pense pas vouloir un bébé tout de suite, dis-je mal à l'aise.

\- Moi, je voudrai un petit frère pour Noah, ou une petite sœur qui aura ta beauté.

Il continuait à divaguer dans ses rêves d'enfants et de frère ou sœur pour son fils.

Lorsque nous fîmes l'amour ce jour-là, dans la voiture, avant qu'il ne rentre, je pris soin à ce qu'il mette un préservatif pour être certaine qu'il n'allait pas mettre son idée à exécution.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec la sonnerie de mon téléphone. J'avais un appel en absence et quatre messages de Jasper a à peine dix heures du matin. Je ne les lisais pas et laisser mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit pour me préparer pour cette journée et cette soirée.

Aujourd'hui va être une bonne journée. Mon frère, Emmett et sa copine, Rosalie viennent manger à la maison avec des copains : Jacob et Leah qui se disputent toujours mais sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et Angela qui se remet tout doucement de sa rupture avec Ben.

Nous fêtons plusieurs choses lors de ce barbecue. Pour une fois qu'il fait soleil et qu'il y a plus de vingt degrés au thermomètre, on en profite.

Emmett a demandé Rosalie en fiançailles pour leur trois ans. Il m'a demandé de choisir la bague avec lui et il était extrêmement stressé. Rosalie est une personne libre. Elle n'aime pas l'engagement. Elle ne veut pas se marier, donc il a peur de sa réaction. Même si lui aussi ne veut pas se marier. La bague représente un engagement, mais pas l'obligation de se marier.

Nous fêtons également mon anniversaire, une semaine en retard. Et mon frère ainsi que Jacob m'ont affirmé qu'ils allaient me faire boire ce soir.

Je suis allée faire les courses pour le barbecue avec Rosalie. Nous avons papoté comme tout le temps et nous avons fait les folles. Rosalie est belle, extravagante et n'a peur de rien. Elle aime jouer de son charme. Elle aime que les hommes se retournent sur elle. Alors que moi, je suis banale. Les cheveux bruns, de taille moyenne, corpulence moyenne, je ne me fais pas remarquer. Rosalie, quant à elle, elle est belle, époustouflante avec sa chevelure blonde.

Après plusieurs heures de préparation, Jacob passe le portail du jardin avec une bouteille de vodka. Une bouteille en plus de toutes les bouteilles qui se trouvent dans le frigo. La soirée promet d'être mémorable.

\- Joyeux anniversaire en retard Bella !

\- Merci, dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras. Où est Leah ?

\- Elle arrive, elle parle avec Angela. Elles s'entendent bien.

Leah et Angela ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées avant aujourd'hui. J'apprécie qu'elles s'entendent bien même si je n'aime pas spécialement Leah.

\- Alors, Emmett ? Tu as déjà fait la demande ? Chuchote Jacob pendant que Rosalie est dans la remise.

\- Oui, hier. On est allé à la plage exprès.

Rosalie revient et rigole en expliquant la demande.

\- On était au restaurant et il est parti aux toilettes. Quand il est revenu, il était tout pâle. Il m'a dit, « j'ai quelque chose à te demander ». J'ai tapé mon poing sur la table, et j'ai dit 'Ah non, pas de fiançailles ».

Ils rigolèrent et je fis pareil.

\- Alors, il a dit non, ce n'est pas des fiançailles. Donc moi, je m'attendais à avoir un collier ou un bracelet. Il m'a dit « c'est une bague, mais c'est pas une demande ! C'est juste symbolique pour nos trois ans. Et c'est parce que je veux faire ma vie avec toi ». J'ai fondu.

Tout le monde rigola encore une fois. Les filles allèrent coiffer Leah pendant que je restais avec mon frère et Jacob. J'ai toujours préféré rester avec les garçons. Ils sont beaucoup moins compliqués. Même si je m'entends bien avec Rosalie et Angela.

Lorsqu'elles furent de retour dans le jardin, j'étais déjà à mon troisième verre . J'avais la tête qui tournait légèrement. Mais j'allais bien. Je rigolais et nous commencions un karaoké improvisé sur les vieilles chansons de notre jeunesse.

Nous parlâmes de Jared et Kim. De leur éloignement par rapport au groupe. Jared avait été le meilleur ami de Jacob bien avant qu'Emmett ne le soit. Puis Jared avait rencontré Kim et elle l'avait éloigné de notre groupe d'ami. Jacob s'est alors retourné sur Emmett et a fait de lui un meilleur ami, un frère et un copain de boisson.

\- Bah, c'est comme Edward ! Il est parti avec sa femme à une heure d'ici et on le voit plus du tout.

Rosalie vissa ses yeux aux miens pour voir ma réaction mais je pris le soins de ne rien montré des sentiments que j'avais.

\- Le problème avec Edward, reprit mon frère, c'est qu'il nous a tous manipulait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait et maintenant que c'est bon, on peut tous aller se faire voir.

Edward était à l'origine Canadien. Il avait besoin d'un permis de séjour, qu'il n'avait plus lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Il a donc décider de se marier avec une américaine pour avoir son permis de séjour.

\- Oui, mais mec, ça te fait mal ! Tu pensais que c'était un ami. Maintenant, il revient, tu dirais quoi ? Demanda Jacob.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que je le laisserai revenir. Il aurait peut-être la mâchoire fracturée avant !

Jacob rigola. Mon frère n'était pas spécialement haineux envers les personnes qui lui avaient fait du mal, mais pour ce qui concerne Edward, Emmett était vraiment en colère.

\- Je ne pense pas, mec. Je pense que tu ferais comme si de rien n'était et que tu reprendrais ton amitié là où elle s'est arrêtée !

\- Non ! Hurla presque mon frère. Merde, il a baisé ma sœur , il hors de question que je lui pardonne. Il le savait ! On touche pas aux sœurs des potes !

J'ouvris mes yeux en grands. Je savais qu'il était au courant pour son ancien meilleur ami et moi, mais nous n'avons jamais réellement abordé le sujet. Il savait. Voilà tout ! De toute manière, c'était du passé désormais. À l'heure actuelle, il était marié à ma meilleure amie et avait un merveilleux petit garçon.

\- Emmett, on peut arrêter de parler de ça, s'il te plaît !

\- Non, pourquoi, Bella ? Avisa Rosalie. Tu ne l'aimes plus, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, on peut parler de tes anciennes relations avec lui.

\- Hum, oui mais je n'aime pas trop remuer le couteau dans ma plaie.

Jacob, Leah et Angela étaient silencieux.

\- Je pense que tu l'aimes encore. Tu es pareille que ton frère, Bella. Si Edward revient la queue entre les jambes, et te dit de belles paroles, tu lui pardonneras. Je ne connais pas très bien Edward puisque je l'ai vu que deux ou trois fois, mais je sais que vous lui mangiez dans la main, tous les deux. Alors oui, Emmett va être plus difficile à convaincre, mais toi Bella, tu vas lui courir après parce que tu l'aimes encore.

Le récit de Rosalie m'énervait. Elle n'avait pas raison. Si j'aimais encore Edward, je ne verrais pas Jasper. Il y a deux ans, quand il est parti, j'étais effondrée. J'avais fait une dépression mais grâce à mon travail, j'avais pu reprendre le goût de la vie tout doucement. Puis le jour de mon anniversaire, Edward s'était ramené chez mon père où j'habitais encore. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras, un peu de force. Je me remettais tout doucement de notre pseudo-rupture. Puis, il m'avait annoncé la pire des nouvelles. Lorsque les mots étaient sorti de sa bouche, j'avais su qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais un possible avenir entre lui et moi.

* * *

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

* * *

\- Joyeux anniversaire Bellie !

\- Hum merci !

Je m'étais enfuie de ses bras. Sentir son odeur, la peau douce de ses mains sur ma nuque me mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir 20 ans ?

\- Rien.

Emmett arriva et serra la main de son ami. Il était un peu grognon car ça faisait depuis le mariage qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle de son ami.

\- Ben alors, elle te séquestre ou quoi ? Avant t'étais ici tous les jours.

\- Non, mais on a quelques problèmes. Elle a fait tombé sa voiture sur le bas côté d'une route de campagne donc plus de voiture jusqu'à ce que j'ai retapé la mienne. Puis, elle était malade aussi. Et l'école n'a pas renouvelé son contrat.

\- Alice ne fait pas les chose à moitié dis donc.

Edward me lança un regard mais je ne me noyais pas dans ses yeux émeraudes. Je détournais très vite la tête et partis vers la cuisine. Malheureusement, les garçons décidèrent de me suivre.

\- Hum, oui. Puis ici, la maison va être mise en vente, donc on va devoir déménager.

J'écoutais attentivement ce qu'il racontait à mon frère même si je m'acharnais à ranger la cuisine et à finir le repas du soir.

\- Ah oui ? Et vous allez où ?

\- On va s'installer près de chez mes parents. Esmée nous a trouvé une maison dans les banlieues de Seattle.

\- Ah... On va moins te voir alors.

\- Bah, je viendrai toujours voir mon meilleur pote et ma petite Bellie.

Je marmonnais dans mes dents. Qu'il aille se faire voir avec son surnom. J'adorai quand il m'appelait Bellie, avant son mariage. Mais maintenant, il était marié avec ma meilleure amie pour avoir son foutu permis de séjour.

\- Bella, tu veux bien venir t'asseoir s'il te plaît. Je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Edward me regardait intensément et je savais que ça n'allait pas être bon. Je pris place sur une chaise en face de lui.

\- Alice... quand elle est tombée malade... elle a été voir le médecin et puis... elle est enceinte.

\- Merde, répondit Emmett. T'es dans la merde, Edward ! T'es même pas amoureux d'elle. Pourquoi tu couches avec elle ?

\- On a déjà parlé de ça Emmett. Elle voulait bien se marier avec moi, mais j'ai dû faire croire sue j'étais amoureux d'elle. Et puis, merde, c'est une jolie femme. Et quand on est seul, elle est différente.

Je n'écoutais plus. Mes yeux se voilaient. Les larmes que je retenais depuis quelques minutes menaçaient de tomber. Je me levais de ma chaise et je sortais de la pièce par la porte de derrière. La nuit était tombée. La lune n'éclairait quasi rien et il n'y avait pas d'étoile. Mes larmes déferlèrent sur mes joues. C'était la fin. Je ne pouvais plus avoir aucun espoir pour une possible relation entre lui et moi.

\- Bellie, t'es où ?

\- Là, répondis-je en frottant mes joues humides.

Il s'avança et se poste très près de moi.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu vas être papa. C'est ce que tu voulais.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je voulais.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps.

\- Bella, je vois bien que ça te fait mal.

\- Non, je suis heureuse pour toi.

\- Tu ne l'es pas.

Il s'avança encore un peu plus et je le retrouvais coincée entre son corps et l'arbre derrière moi. Ce même arbre près du quel nous avions fait l'amour de nombreuses fois. Il me tira contre lui et posa son menton sur mes cheveux. Une main balayait mon dos dans un geste rassurant quant à l'autre elle était ancré dans ma nuque. Je restais inerte même si je mourrais d'envie de le prendre en retour dans mes bras. Je devais rester forte.

\- Lâche-moi Edward, sil te plaît.

Il n'en fit rien et resserra son corps contre le mien. Il prit mes mains et les enroula autour de son cou.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, dit-il dans un ton espiègle.

Il posa un baiser sur mes cheveux. La main dans sa nuque bougea vers ma joue. Il recula de quelques centimètres, et sonda ses yeux aux miens.

\- Tu dis non, mais ton corps dit oui, comme à chaque fois, ma Bella.

C'était sa phrase fétiche. Il me la sortait dès que je faisais preuve d'un peu de résistance et je cédais face à la profondeur de sa voix. Mais, aujourd'hui, je ne cédais pas. Il me faisait trop souffrir. Je n'arrivais plus à le supporter. Je descendis mes mains le long de son torse et lorsque j'arrivais au milieu, je le repoussais fortement pour qu'il recule de quelques pas.

\- Mon corps dit non, aujourd'hui. Tu as une femme Edward, tu vas avoir un enfant. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le jour du carnaval. Et aujourd'hui, le jour de mes 20 ans, tu m'annonces que tu vas avoir un enfant ! Merci, pour le cadeau. C'est gentil.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait mal que je le repousse. Mais il recula encore de quelques pas, puis tourna sa tête vers la maison.

\- D'accord, je comprends.

Et il rentra à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **\- FIN FLASHBACK -**

* * *

\- Je ne sais pas Rosalie. Je veux une explication, surtout. Il couchait avec Alice et moi en même temps. Y en a peut-être eu d'autre. Je veux explication. Pourquoi, il me disait ce que je voulais entendre et en même temps il faisait pareil avec Alice. Je sais que ce n'est pas un mec qui ne fait que s'amuser. Je comprends pas pourquoi il a joué comme ça.

\- Oui, tu as besoin d'une explication, même si elle pourrait te faire mal. T'as eu combien de mecs depuis Edward ? 2 ou 3 et tu arrives pas à t'engager pourtant parce qu'il est toujours dans ta tête.

Je réfléchissais un moment. Rosalie avait raison. Quand je pensais à ma relation avec Jasper. Il m'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il pourrait me rendre heureuse et pourtant, je faisais tout ce qui était possible pour détruire cette relation. Edward m'avait bousillé la vie. J'allais rester seule toute ma vie et tout ça par sa faute, parce que j'étais incapable de l'oublier.

\- Je sais. Je fais souffrir Jasper alors qu'il m'aime vraiment.

\- Je pense que soit tu dois faire un trait définitif sur Edward, soit tu dois aller le voir pour avoir les explications que t'as besoin d'entendre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 avec l'apparition de Jasper et de son point de vue.**

 **Pour Edward, il va falloir attendre un petit peu, sinon, ce serait trop facile.**

 **Bon Bella est légèrement obsessionnelle :p**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et laissez-moi un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

* * *

PDV Jasper

* * *

Elle m'avait appelé. Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait passer la journée avec moi. Je lui avais dit que je devais récupérer Noah à l'école. Elle n'avait fait aucune objection et m'avait dit que je serais devant l'école à l'heure.

Maintenant, nous étions assis dans l'herbe du parc près de chez moi. Enfin, je l'étais. Elle déambulait dans le petit parc. J'adorais la regardait, l'admirait presque. Je me rendais compte que j'étais amoureux à un point de non retour. Elle m'avait déjà tellement fait souffrir, mais je ne l'aimais que davantage à chaque fois qu'elle revenait. Pour moi, nous étions en couple depuis un peu moins d'un an. Je l'avais rencontré en rendant visite à ma tante. Elle travaillait dans cette maison de repos comme éducatrice. J'étais tombé sous son charme. Pourtant, elle n'était pas du tout à son avantage. Elle portait un vieux sweet-shirt un peu trop large pour elle et un pantalon qui lui faisait des cuisses abominables. Mais la détresse sur son visage, et ses yeux dans lesquels on lisait combien sa personnalité était belle m'avaient complètement subjugué.

Pourtant, je n'étais pas comme ça : un romantique presque à la limite de la niaiserie. J'étais un fêtard, j'aimais les filles et je ne m'en cachais pas. Lorsque la fille avec qui je sortais plus ou moins était tombée enceinte, j'avais pris mes responsabilités en mains et j'avais élevé Noah seul puisque quelques mois plus tard, elle avait décidé de nous abandonner.

Quand j'avais rencontré Bella, j'avais repris tout doucement ma vie de célibataire endurci puisque mon fils avait grandi et je pouvais me permettre de le laisser de temps en temps à mes parents ou des amies. Alors je m'attendais pas à tomber amoureux. Qui plus est, d'une fille qui me faisait vivre un enfer en quasi permanence.

\- Je te parle Jasper !

\- Oh pardon ! Tu disais quoi ?

\- Je vais bientôt m'en aller, mon père va se demander où je suis après.

Encore un mensonge. Elle n'habitait plus avec son père depuis quelques mois. Mais c'était toujours la même chose. Elle ne pouvait pas passer plus de quelques heures avec moi, sans qu'elle ne veuille s'enfuir. Au début, je pensais que c'était un jeu. Elle se faisait languir et j'aimais ça. Mais très vite, je me suis lassé et je suis devenu plus pressant à toujours vouloir être avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne solution, j'ai pensé l'avoir perdu le jour où elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer.

Mais elle est revenue trois mois plus tard avec un message « comment tu vas » et depuis, c'était le chat et la souris. Et j'étais toujours le chat. J'ai appris à me contenter de ce qu'elle me donnait, même si j'en voulais tellement plus. Je m'étais mis une condition néanmoins. Vu qu'elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle voulait avec moi, Noah ne la verrait pas. Plus d'une fois, elle m'avait proposé des sorties à faire avec le petit mais je refusais à chaque fois. Je ne voulais pas que Noah s'attache comme moi et qu'elle nous abandonne, comme Maria.

\- Reste un peu. T'as dit que l'on passait la journée ensemble, il n'est que midi.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle continua à marcher de long en large. Elle réfléchissait, je le sentais. Elle était distante. Encore plus que d'habitude. Je savais qu'elle souffrait. J'étais certain que si je l'aurais connu quelques années avant, j'aurai eu affaire à une femme totalement différente. Elle devait vraiment aimer le mec qui l'avait fait souffrir. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il lui a fait pour qu'elle devienne si méchante envers les hommes. Mais à chaque que j'abordai le sujet de ses ex, elle se refermait comme une huître et s'énervait presque.

Elle finit par venir s'asseoir près de moi. Je me retournais et me mis sur le ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a, Bella ?

\- Rien, je vais bien.

\- Tu t'ennuies ? Tu veux que l'on bouge ? Tu as faim ?

\- Non, on peut rester ici, profitons du soleil.

Elle s'allongea et regarda le ciel bleu parsemait de quelques nuages. Je regardais son visage tourmenté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je décidais donc de changer de sujet.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ta soirée avec tes amis ?

\- Bien, Jacob et Leah se sont encore disputés mais ça était.

Je n'aimais pas trop Jacob. Il me semblait trop proche d'elle pour n'être juste qu'un ami. Mais j'essayais de cacher ma jalousie vu que ça l'énervait. Je n'aimais pas non plus sa belle sœur. J'avais l'impression qu'elle endoctrinait Bella. Rosalie voulait la changer. Puis, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne cautionnait pas ma relation avec Bella alors que je ne la connaissais même pas. Oui, Rosalie n'était pas une femme que j'appréciais. Et je détestais lorsque Bella me parlait d'elle.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Jacob voulait rester dormir à la maison mais Leah voulait rentrer. Des histoires de gamines encore. Elle me tape sur le système. Elle tient Jake en laisse.

\- On pourrait faire une soirée ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils sont toujours un peu cons avec les nouveaux arrivants.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était endormie mais elle parla doucement.

\- Je vais peut-être partir pour quelques temps.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

J'étais surpris. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué l'idée de s'en aller. Et puis pour combien de temps ?

\- J'ai une affaire à régler près de Seattle. Je partirais pour un mois ou deux, pas plus. Peut-être même moins.

\- Quelle affaire ?

\- Rien qui te concerne. C'est personnel. J'en ai besoin pour avancer dans la vie.

\- Donc pour que tu avances, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Merci, c'est bon à savoir.

Je commençais à m'énerver alors je préférai me lever et partir vers chez moi.

\- Je rentre, tu peux repartir. Ça te permettra peut-être d'avancer !

* * *

PDV Bella

* * *

J'envoyais un message à Rosalie pour savoir si elle était disponible. Elle me répondit que oui, Emmett travaillait et elle s'ennuyait. Je passais donc la prendre.

\- Tu as une sale mine, bichette !

\- Merci, tes compliments sont toujours agréables à entendre.

Elle me sourit et j'en fis de même. On arriva très vite chez moi, et elle se servit elle-même à boire.

\- Bon, tu as quoi ? Raconte-moi.

\- J'ai été voir Jasper et disons que ça s'est mal passé.

\- Ah LE Jasper. Que je n'ai jamais vu, soit dit-en passant. Mais bref, pourquoi s'est-il énervé ?

\- J'ai pris une décision qui ne lui convient pas.

Rosalie m'intima de développer.

\- J'ai bien réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Tu sais au fait de passer à autre chose ou de le rechercher pour avoir les explications qu'il me doit.

\- Hum, je suppose que tu as choisi la deuxième option, vu la réaction de Jasper.

\- Il faut vraiment que je sache Rose. Je n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus. J'ai besoin de ses explications.

\- Bella, on avait bu ce soir-là, je disais ça dans le vent. Si ça tombe, il va te baratiner un mensonge plus gros que lui, et tu vas tomber dedans.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je sais que ce n'est pas positif ce qui m'attend, mais ça me permettra peut-être de passer à autre chose et d'enfin passer au-dessus.

\- Et maintenant, si tu n'y arrives pas ?

Je réfléchissais un bon moment à cette question. Je ne savais pas. Je partais du principe qu'il me donnerait une explication. Pas forcément de vive voix, mais simplement dans sa façon d'être. Est-ce que sa vie lui plaisait ?

Il y avait une part de curiosité dans ma démarche, je devais me l'avouer. Et c'était de la curiosité mal placée. Mais s'il était heureux dans son couple et dans sa vie, je ne resterai pas.

\- Je pense que si je le vois heureux dans sa vie, alors je n'irai pas le voir. Mais, tu connais Alice ! Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit heureux avec elle.

\- Tu penses Bella, c'est bien ça le problème. Tu n'es pas certaine ! Et alors quoi, tu vas l'espionner ?

Je haussais les épaules. Oui, je comptais l'espionner quelques jours et puis me faire voir. Lui faire comprendre que j'étais venue pour qu'il me donne des explications.

\- C'est le but, puis si je vois que sa façon d'être ne me donne pas de réponse, j'irai le voir.

\- Mais comment, Bella ? Comment comptes-tu aller le voir ? Ça fait trois ans qu'il ne t'a pas vu. Et que tu ne l'as pas vu.

\- J'irai voir ses parents. Je peux bien dire bonjour à Carlisle et Esmée. Ils n'ont rien à voir dans notre dispute. Je n'aurai qu'à dire, je ne sais pas, que j'ai un séminaire à Seattle et que j'en ai profiter pour venir les voir.

\- Et tu t'arrangeras pour aller les voir quand Edward ira aussi. Tu es une manipulatrice Bella. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu es l'esprit si malsain.

\- Je suis comme ça depuis Edward.

Je voyais que Rosalie était en colère mais je devais le faire. Je devais avoir ces foutues explications avec lui. Je devais savoir.

\- Bon, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire. Alors je vais te laisser faire. Je dirais à Emmett que tu avais besoin de vacances. Je te laisse trois semaines, mais pas un jour de plus. Si dans trois semaines, tu ne reviens pas, je vais te chercher moi-même. Et j'en parle à Emmett et ton père.

\- Merci Rose.

Je la prenais dans mes bras et et elle me serra elle aussi. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à aller à Seattle...


End file.
